Twisted Wonderland
by nepetaspurrfectkitty
Summary: "Come come! What are you waiting for? A snake to come bite you? A flower to eat your hair? Oh? What's that I see? A tear? Oh no, no! Please don't cry. Here, hold my hand and close your eyes. Trust me my dear, it'll all be alright. We'll walk through this twisted kind of paradise, hand in hand, all fear; left behind."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Run._

"Catch that girl! Make sure she doesn't get away!"

_Just keep running._

"Sir! She's too fast! We'll never catch her!"

_Don't look back._

"I don't care if she's the fastest runner in England! Catch her!"

_Just run._

* * *

Continuing to run down the concrete path, the small girl made her way into the forest; running down the path until she was sure that 'they' wouldn't follow her. Whoever 'they' was.

Taking a chance, the girl looked over her shoulder and saw that 'they' had given up trying to catch her. She let out a sigh of relief and stopped running, leaning against one of the many tall oak trees in said forest.

"Thank goodness…if they had caught me…I would have been hanged." The girl's words rolled off her tongue as if though she had said them to herself many times before this. And while that was the case, that was a different story for a different time.

The young one walked away from the tree and into the sunlight, letting nature take in all that was her. The girl had light blonde hair, stretching all the way to the nook of her back. Halfway into her hair, it quickly changed from light blonde to rainbow; all dyed neatly by the girl herself when she was ten years old.

Her outfit was rather peculiar, if the rainbow hair wasn't peculiar enough. She wore a short white dress, stopping at her thighs, and along the rim of her dress were black designs. One of a knife. Another of a bottle of poison. And right before the dress ended, a stitched word was written: "Yandere".

No one knew what the word meant, and for the lady, that was perfectly alright with her. The definition was for her and her only. She'd come up with it herself after all.

"Looks like I won't be returning to Hollywell any time soon…" She breathed out quietly.

The town of Hollywell was situated on the coast of the North Sea. Quiet and secluded, not much knew about the little town. Surrounding Hollywell was a very dense forest. None ventured into it, afraid that if they left their peaceful town: They would never return.

The girl on the other hand had gone into the woods plenty of times in her short life, and returned each time. She made sure not to stray too far away from the town each time though; even she believed the rumors were true about never coming back.

"I guess I should hide here for a while then…until they forget about me." She whispered quietly to herself, walking a little ways away from the town.

That's when she saw a rabbit, just like the plush one she had at home. It was brown and small, and looking at her with its gleaming blue eyes.

_Strange…_the girl thought, tilting her head to the side. _Don't rabbits have brown eyes?_

As she thought this, the rabbit began to run away from her. "Hey! Come back!" She shouted, taking a few small running steps after the rabbit. "I won't hurt you!"

The cocoa rabbit stopped a few feet in front of her, and she stopped as well. It stared at her, a pleading look in its eyes.

Her golden eyes blinked and for a second, it seemed as if though she saw a human standing there instead of a rabbit. "Do you want me to follow you…?"  
The rabbit blinked its eyes and started to run away from her again. Taking that as a yes, the long haired blonde ran after it.

It continued to run, and finally, ducked into a rabbit hole at the base of a tree trunk. The blonde fell to her knees beside the hole, tilting her head, confused yet interested. _Does it want to me to follow it in? I'll never fit though…_

Taking a closer look, she leaned over the hole. _It's actually pretty deep…maybe I should-_

Her mind instantly stopped thinking as she felt a hand push her off into the hole.

And then,

All was black.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello lovelies! Welcome to my new story, "Twisted Wonderland"! As you can probably guess, this is a more twisted version of "Alice in Wonderland". I also made it VERY clear as to who our Alice is ;)

One of my main things for this story was to have set in England. If anyone has played the game "Alice: Madness Returns", you should know that that game takes place in England. Also, it just seemed right to have set in Great Britain.

If you're curious as to where I got the name "Hollywell" from, well I used a name generator that I found on Google XD It stuck out in the list and it stuck with me. So it became the name of my little town.

I also looked at SEVERAL different maps of England to get an idea of where I could place the town of Hollywell. Off the coast of the North Sea sounded alright with me, plus I wanted to incorporate some sort of pier in this story. You'll see what I mean later by that

There's really not much to this story, yet. If I reveal anything that I have planned now, it would spoil the whole story! So you guys are left on a cliff hanger *dun dun dun*. I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and please look forward to more from me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Why does everything hurt? My arms…My legs…even my head. Ow…what happened?_

Opening her eyes, the young girl glanced around at her surroundings; which seemed to be quite odd. What was around her were various over grown plants, some probably three or four stories high in the air.

The colors on the plants seemed quite odd as well. Some were dark purple and blue, some of the taller were a scarlet red, and others were all black. One particular plant stood out to the crazed girl, and she got up off her feet; taking cautious steps toward it.

There, amidst all the taller black plants, stood a short dark purple one. Leaning close, she saw that it had rainbow petals. She noticed that the way they started and ended closely resembled the dyed rainbow in her hair.

"Rei! Rei! Over here Rei! I think I heard something!" A young girl's voice said not too far away from the out of place lady.

"Rui I think your hallucinating, like always. I didn't hear a thing." A more mature male voice said to the other.

The lady with the dyed hair ducked into the odd plants, becoming pricked as soon as she entered. The pain didn't really bother her all that much though.

As soon as she ducked in and got situated, a girl with short black hair who looked to be about fourteen ducked into the space where she had just been. "Aha!...hm? There's no one here?"

As the girl looked about in confusion, a male who looked just like her came out from where she had. His black hair was tied up in a small ponytail, probably to avoid looking like the girl. "I told you Rui. There's no one here."

Rui glanced at her younger brother and gave him a dirty look. "I've been here more than you have Rei. I know this place like the back of my palm. And I could have sworn I heard something and someone was lying on the ground here!"

Rei rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "I'm going back to see the Mad Hatter then. You can have fun looking for your 'mysterious person'."

As he turned to leave again, the older sister grabbed his hand and yanked him down. "No you're not! The Mad Hatter would question you if you came back and I wasn't with you!"

The lady could hear the boy let out a frustrated sigh before he agreed to help his beloved older sister find the 'mysterious person'. She heard the younger girl give a pleasant squeal before hearing both of them get up.

And worse thing was; they were coming toward her hiding place.

Before she could even react, both the twins pulled apart the plants that surrounded her. "See Rei! I told you that there was someone here!"

"That's only because I saw light blonde by these black plants."

"Oh shush!" Rui looked at the Yandere and gave a crazed grin. "Hi there stranger! What's your name and what are you doing out here in this poisonous flower garden?"

The lady tilted her head in confusion. "Poisonous flower garden?"

Both the twins offered their hands, and she took them as they pulled her out of the poisonous garden. Surprisingly, this time the thorns didn't hurt. It was almost as if though they weren't there.

"Please ignore my sister." The lady looked at the younger male as he gave her an innocent smile. "She's horribly immature. She hasn't learned from the Hatter yet."

Rui's brows furrowed and she hit her brother with her left hand, her right still clasped to the girls left. "You shut up."

Rei gave an evil look to his sister before turning to her again. "As my dear sister asked, what is your name?"

The lady thought for a moment before a wicked grin grew across her face and she said clearly. "Mayu."

Both twins returned her grin and said in unison, "Welcome to our Twisted Wonderland, Mayu."

* * *

As the twins led Mayu through the forest, a pair of purple eyes followed their every move. The eyes belonged to an animal that lived in this twisted forest. A well-known character around it as well.

"It seems that we've found our Alice…" a feminine voice said, as teeth appeared below the eyes in a wicked grin.

* * *

"Come come Mayu!" Rui exclaimed cheerfully, leading the girl through the forest as swiftly as her brother.

Mayu had to half walk half jog to keep up with the twins as she followed them through a rather twisted path. "Where are we going?"

Rei looked back at her, a mysterious yet terrifying glint in his golden eyes. "To see the Mad Hatter of course. He has to know that our Alice has arrived."

"Alice?" _Well they did say this was their Twisted Wonderland…and Wonderland always has an Alice…did I just enter the story of Alice in Wonderland?_

"The Mad Hatter will be pleased to know we have another Alice! The first five Alices' weren't much help to us. They all went crazy, just like us. But they went too crazy, and the Mad Hatter had to kill them. Such a shame really." Rui explained. She never once looked back at the next Alice as she spoke.

Mayu's body froze over as Rui spoke those chilling words. Her feet kept walking, following the twins. But the rest of her body was cold, and she could probably freeze someone over with the touch of her fingers.

As the chilled girl went to go ask the twins more about this, they both suddenly stopped. "Here we are!" Rui exclaimed as she and her brother led the Yandere up to the Mad Hatter's table.

Mayu looked about the table and saw that the once white tablecloth was torn and dirtied, taking on a white and brownish hue now. There were six seats around the table, one at the very end, one closet to her, and two on each side of the table.

At each seat was a silver plate with a teacup on it, a silver spoon placed beside it on the plate. At the other end of the table was a decorated silver kettle. Along the middle of the long table were various treats and foods; all looked delicious.

"Ah, Rei, Rui. What brings you both back so early?" A shadow appeared from behind the chair at the far end.

Stepping into the light, Mayu saw it was a man of about eighteen or nineteen. He had dark purple hair and his fierce red eye frightened even her. He wore a black top hat on his head and a bloodied eye patch was upon the right side of his face, covering his eye. The strange man wore a black and purple outfit that looked like the Mad Hatters she read in Alice in Wonderland. It then occurred to her that this man might be the Mad Hatter that had killed the five Alices' before her.

Rei bowed his head while Rui curtseyed to him. "Hello Mad Hatter."

Mayu continued to stare at the strange man before curtseying herself. "Hello. My name is Mayu."

The Mad Hatter raised his brow and in an instant, a grin spread across his face. It seemed that everyone grinned here, and did not smile; except for Rei of course. He swiftly walked over to them, and took her hand with his gloved one; getting onto one knee as his eye closed.

Mayu stood confused and looked at Rei and Rui who were grinning at them. She looked back to the Hatter as he opened his red eye again, glancing at her golden ones for just a second. "Hatter? What's going on?"

"Please, call me Taito my dear." He said as he stood, grasping her hand in his. He looked at her eyes and Mayu saw her reflection in his one red eye. "Welcome to Twisted Wonderland, my dear Alice."

* * *

**Author's Note: **My dear this is a long chapter. I wanted to include Taito right at the end of this but also with Rei and Rui, the two darkened versions of our beloved Len and Rin. So my jeez is this long.

Also I made a reference to Alice of Human Sacrifice with the 'Five Alice's' before Mayu. Mayu is considered the sixth Alice. I also made up that Taito is the one who killed the five before her; it seemed to fit with the crazy atmosphere.

There's not much to say about this chapter though. Oh! I decided the "Never Fall in Love with your Target" will always be two chapters ahead of "Twisted Wonderland". So after I post a new chapter for the former story, it will go into that routine where said story is ahead of the latter story.

Not much else to say except enjoy the new chapter!


End file.
